This invention relates to a relay construction and, more particularly, to an improved coil spool assembly and armature construction for a relay, particularly a relay having one or more poles associated with its moving contact.
With the advent of transistors and now integrated miniature circuits, it has been necessary to attempt to miniaturize relays operated by these circuits. Such relays must be compatible with circuit boards of the type used for modern circuitry. Additionally, however, such relays must be capable of withstanding and switching high loads and currents. Moreover, such relays should be of simple construction having a minimum number of manufacturing operations, minimum internal soldering and should eliminate the need for subsequent soldering operations. Temperature and flux contaminations as well as flux removal techniques normally employed on modern printed circuit boards dictate against extensive soldering operations for miniature relay manufacture. Simplicity of construction, reliability of function, resistance to environmental contaminants, small physical size and good thermal resistance to relatively high temperatures are very important characteristics which must be designed into such a relay. Such relays should have rigid construction to prevent any significant shift of component parts during insertion of relay as a component of another assembly. Additionally, such relays should have few riveting and forming operations associated therewith to enhance their repairability and fabricability.